Forever and Eternity
by MarielleBoo
Summary: We all want to know what happens at the end of Breaking Dawn? Well, i took the time to write it here. Join me as I tell what Jacob and Renesmee experience through their journey of being together as Jacob watches Nessie grow up to be a beautiful vam-human.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Couldn't we just be happy without everyone judging us? Yes, Renesmee is half-vampire and half-human, but why do people get use to it. My pack is the most unsupportive people and if I don't get away from them soon, it's going to drive me crazy. I ran off from the presence of the people that knew me best to escape with my dear friends. I just hope all turns out well.


	2. Why Can't I Stay Away?

"Ah, Jacob, it's good to have you back with us." My dad, Billy, was happy as ever for me for me to be home away from the Cullens. It seemed as if I were a part of their family. I think Nessie had something to do with that. "It's good to be home, Dad." It was hard being away from her for so long, but I decided it would be best if I spent some time with my dad before leaving for South America with the Cullens (who moved every so often so that people wouldn't notice that they didn't change). I went to my room which still looked the same way I had left it. I lay down facing the ceiling.

I must have fell into a deep sleep because when I woke up it had been 14 hours. "Whoa!" I thought in my head. That was the longest I had ever been away from Renesmee since the day I imprinted on her. When it happened, I was only focused on killing the newly born half-human half-vampire child. I had rage in my eyes. My whole body filled with anger. Yet, what I thought was anger, was me seeing my true love for the first time. As I launched myself towards my prey, I imprinted instead. I instantly fell in love with Nessie which I knew Bella would quickly disapprove of.

But hey, what could she say. She was the one who told me that I would find my true love one day. She always knew I loved her, so what made her expect that maybe it wasn't possible that I _could_ fall in love with her new child if it was a girl? Well, it happened and it is kind of unbearable to be away from Renesmee.

The plus side is that I can pull off being with her forever. Since my werewolf instincts triggered because of the vampires, and I'm always around them, chances are that I'm going to stay this way for a while. Nessie is going to have the physical features of a seventeen year old by the time her age is seven and have the brain of an old woman. As a werewolf I will only begin to age when I am ready. Which I hope isn't anytime soon. I want to be with Nessie forever and eternity.

I got up from my room and grabbed a pair of shorts and slid them on. I walked into the kitchen, "Hey, sleepy head!" I rolled my eyes as I went to the cabinet to get some bread for a sandwich. We were out. No surprise there, "Dad, you need some food." I said with an annoying sound in my voice, "Well I figured since you hadn't been home and Paul not here so often because I've been at Sue's, and I figured that there was no reason at all to have food." He replied sarcastically.

I headed towards the door. I might as well go over to the Cullens due to the fact that I fell in love with Edward's cooking. As I neared the door, Billy stopped me, "Where are you going?" I turned around slowly to emphasize how he was trying to cluster me inside the house, "I'm going to the Cullens. You don't have anything to eat and Edward can cook pretty good." I answered back to shut the old man up.

Billy's eyes widened shocked at my decision, "You spend more time with those bloodsuckers then you do with your own pack, son." I walked out the door, "See you later, Dad." I knew that last statement was not true. I spend time with my pack all the time. I mean anytime I phased into my wolf form they could hear _every_ single one of my thoughts. Yet, I knew the whole spending time with the blood-, the Cullens was the truth.

I phased into my wolf form and immediately heard Sam in my thoughts.

_Good afternoon, Jake._

_Afternoon, Sam and everyone else._

Everyone replied in unison, "_Good Afternoon, Jake_." I ran fast through the forest in La Push to where the Cullens resided. I couldn't wait until I saw Nessie. Hopefully she was awake and I could spend time with her today. Seth asked me a question,

_Going to see Nessie, huh?_

_Yes, why else would I want to spend time with them, well besides Bella?_

_I don't know. Maybe for the same reason that I spend time with them- you actually are use to vampires and they're bloodsucking ways._

Seth said this so sarcastically I thought I would just go back and attack him. I could not _enjoy_ spending time with vampires. Obviously my theory was that if it weren't for Nessie, I would be back in La Push with the rest of my pack. Seth interrupted me mid thought again.

_Jacob, just admit it you like the Cullens. By the way, I'm coming._

I just could never get rid of him. He was more attached to the Cullens than I ever thought anyone could be well anyone besides Bella.

I made it to the door and Carlisle answered it with no hesitation, "Afternoon, Jacob." I nodded my head in his direction and looked behind him for any signs of Renesmee. I looked at him with hope in my eyes. "Jake they're still at the cottage. Um, I'm expecting them to be coming any time soon though." I just walked in the door past him and sat on the couch. No food until Edward comes. Or I could just settle for Esme's cooking.

Alice, one of the "adopted kids" of the Cullen family came downstairs at my arrival. She seemed to have grown accustomed to me during Bell's sickness. She greeted my joyfully as always. As I replied to her greeting, Seth arrived. I shot a wicked glance at him as he came clear in my sight. Esme came from outside to welcome me.

I shot an entreating look at her, "I'm right on it, Jacob. I should have known you would be hungry. Just by the look in your eyes when I came into the room. Seth, are you hungry by any chance as well?" she asked as she turned towards him. "Dear Esme, when am I not hungry." We all started to chortle.

She started to the kitchen where she began to cook an amazing smelling brunch. It wasn't Edward's cooking, but Esme was quite a satisfier in cooking as well. I could Edward's thoughts as he neared the house. Bella and Nessie were close and they would arrive any moment. I became pumped up to see my best friend, her husband, and their child who I loved more than anything in the world.

**--Leave me reviews...They will be very much appreciated! :D**

****Stephanie Meyer is the Owner/Writer of all Twilight Series...This is only a story inspired by her great work!****

**More Reviews= More Story Yet, I am still working on the next chapter! :D**

**--Yvonya a.k.a. Marielle  
**


End file.
